Katarina and the Beast
by RoaringSpeed
Summary: When Katarina was leading her normal, Noxion life. She becomes confused about the choices she makes. Following her guts she try and make the right decision. But what will this cost her?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Before we start I would like to thank the person who beta read this, Dovahzeymah. Also, the first chapter done very well, so enjoy this one! Updated on 5/23/16.

Garen charged and slashed the rock that would've otherwise killed me. He scooped me up like a rag doll, and ran.

"No!" I hear Talon and Darius screamed, running towards Garen and me.

However, Garen was too quick. Too quick for even Talon to catch him. The fear and anxiety combined made me faint.

When I regained consciousness, I registered the smell of moist soil and rocks. I felt skin, but in the dim light resulted in me being confused as to where I was.

Garen must of sensed my movement because he said, "What's up, Sleeping Beauty?" He smiled that smile of his that I could barely make out. I try to squirm free from his grasp.

"Relax," Garen said, holding me tighter to his bare chest, "I'm not going to hurt you."

But Garen wasn't the least of my problems. My head was still spinning and I thought I was going to go mad. Finally, when everything was normal, and there was only a slight headache; I started to observe my surroundings. We were in a cave no doubt, but this warm sensation I feel all over my body said otherwise. Then it hit me.

"You aren't wearing anything, are you?" I said, just making out his figure in the dim light. He smirked- confirming my theory. I stared at his well-built body and wondered how hard must he train to get - and maintain- it.

 _"He was built like an ox,'_ I thought, _"Talon is more like a gazelle."_

"No, I'm wearing underwear," Garen said, "It's cold so might as well have a cover or a blanket of some sort."

Even in the dim lighting, I could see- and feel- he was getting a little naughty and hard.

"We might have to stay in here a few days," He said, averting his eyes to the ceiling, "However, if we use the food and water in our survivor kits, we might make- " He was cut off by the sounding of his own hissing.

"What's wrong?" I said, alerted.

"Crap, my legs are bleeding again."

I pulled the 'blanket' down and examined his left leg. His legs would've been perfectly sturdy except for the long gash across it with a piece of blade poking out. How he lasted like this I couldn't even comprehend.

"Talon," I whispered, barely audible, " I guess you didn't escape from him after all. Don't move. I'll get it out and try my best to patch you up."

"Okay Nurse," he said, traces of a teasing smile started to form; I stared at him until he felt ashamed, "Sorry."

I sighed.

"Well I got the blade out. It's not deep but it is long," I said, "I think there might be antibiotics and some bandage to patch this up. As long as you don't get exposed to anything, you should be fine. The only problem is I don't know how long." I said tugging on his linen underwear. He picked up on the hint.

"Oh." he said, hesitantly. If the gash reached where I think it reached, it could get infected with all the dirt in this place. And his pubic hair will most definitely trap dirt if it happens to reach it. He pulled down his underwear, so I could inspect it. I did my best to ignore his boner, but eventually just sighed and gave up. The gash didn't go that far up anyways.

"Sorry," he muttered, sheepishly.

I first rubbed antibiotics on his leg. He groaned a little in pain. He didn't complain when I put the hot, stuffy bandage on him though.

"Why do I need to wear this much?" He asked, looking at me, "I mean, a little thin layer would do fine."

"Because," I said, exasperated, "I'm not risking you getting infected."

"Need me in your life?" he said, that same teasing smile starting to form. This time, I tilted my head and gave him Cassiopeia's 'laugh'. Barely anyone had resisted Cassiopeia's laugh. Those who did, didn't last long and were soon heads over heels in love with her. Garen started to get entranced. I see him looking up and down and was holding onto me a little tighter.

" _Cassiopeia. I wonder,_ " I thought, " _No. she's your sister. She wouldn't. She couldn't. I can't._ "

 _It was a dark time in Noxus. War broke loose with Demacia, and a big one. The Black Rose was joining the war, and Swain and Leblanc was wreaking havoc. Meanwhile, King Jarvan the III and Prince Jarvan the VI were cutting Noxian troops left and right. Cassiopeia had always hated the tension of wars. She said she was going to the river to meditate. However, late that night we heard a scream like Cassiopeia's scream. I ran._  
 _"Cassiopeia!" I screamed, looking desperately. The last thing I saw was a snake tail slithering through the brushes._

Garen started to moan. I opened my eyes, alerted. Then I realized I was squeezing his bandaged leg too hard.

"Sorry," I said, releasing his leg, "I just got a little distracted. You should be alright in 2 or 3 weeks, and should be able to walk on it."

"It's okay and thanks," he said, smiling another one of those gorgeous smiles that wanted to make me faint.

I guess it was time to pull off enough Cassiopeia's enchanting moves. I started getting prepared for 'the look' then stopped myself. If Darius ever wanted me to become an escort, I would play that role. But first, I need some practice. Then I stopped.

" _No. You can't. That was Cass's thing. I can't make Garen heads over heels in love with me to the point that he has no spine,_ " I thought.

I started to adjust my body to get on top of his. He didn't resist. In fact, smiling he adjusted his arms so that it rubbed my back freely and gave me my first kiss. A light one, but on the lips. He smiled and started twirling my hair between his fingers. I combed mine through his. Soon, I was in my bra and underwear and he was rubbing all over the place. I was patting and touching his chest, legs, face, and mostly his underwear. We both decided to call it a night. I was really warm, Garen's clothes smelled nice, and his chest was actually a comfortable pillow. I put my arm underneath his head; thus, he won't have to sleep on the hard rock floor.

"Sweet dreams," I said.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

Before we start I would like to thank the person who beta read this, Dovahzeymah. Also, the first chapter done really well, so enjoy this one!

Garen charged and slashed the rock that would've otherwise killed me. He scooped me up like a rag doll, and ran.

"No!" I hear Talon and Darius screamed, running towards Garen and I.

However, Garen was too quick. Too quick for even Talon to catch him. The fear and anxiety combined made me faint.

When I regained consciousness, I registered the smell of moist soil and rocks. I felt skin, but in the dim light I don't know what it was.

Garen must of sensed my movement because he said, "What's up Sleeping Beauty?" He smiled that handsome smile of his. I try to squirm free from his grasp.

"Relax," Garen said, holding me tighter to his bare chest, "I'm not going to hurt you."

But Garen wasn't the least of my problems. My head was still spinning and I thought I was going to go mad. Finally, when everything was normal, and there was only a slight headache; I started to observe my surroundings. We were in a cave no doubt, but this warm sensation I feel all over my body said otherwise. Then it hit me.

"You aren't wearing anything, are you?" I said, just making out his figure in the dim light. I looked at his chest. They were perfectly tan and toned. It was hairless and very well built. His arms were no less than the chest, big and strong.

 _"He was built like an ox,'_ I thought, _"Talon is more like a gazelle."_

"No, I'm wearing underwear," Garen said, "It's cold so might as well use my clothes as a blanket."

Even in the dim light I saw the bulge indicating how big his dick was. I felt my head go faint and my legs turned into mush.

" _He is perfect,_ " I thought, "G _reat personality, and a 6'5 tanned god, size 12 feet, and steel blue eyes._ "

"We might have to stay in here a few days," He said, averting his eyes to the ceiling, "However, if we use the food and water in our survivor kits, we might make- Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" I said, alerted.

"S***, my legs bleeding again."

I pulled the 'blanket' down and examined his left leg. His legs were also like his chest and arms. Better, I say. It would've been perfect except for the long gash across it with a piece of blade poking out. How he lasted like this I couldn't even comprehend.

"Talon," I whispered, barely audible, " I guess you didn't escape from him after all. Don't move. I'll get it out and try my best to patch you up."

"Okay Nurse Katarina," he said, traces of a teasing smile started to form; I stared at him until he felt ashamed, "Sorry."

I sighed.

"Well I got the blade out. It's not deep but it is long," I said, "I think there might be antibiotics and some bandage to patch this up. As long as you don't get exposed to anything, you should be fine."

I first rubbed antibiotics on his leg. He groaned a little in pain. He didn't complain when I put the hot, stuffy bandage on him though.

"Why do I need to wear this much?" He asked, looking at me, "I mean, a little thin layer would do fine."

"Because," I said, exasperated, "I'm not risking you getting infected."

"Need me in your life?" he said, that same teasing smile starting to form. This time, I tilted my head and gave him Cassiopeia's 'laugh'. Barely anyone had resisted Cassiopeia's laugh. Those who did, didn't last long and were soon heads over heels in love with her. Garen started to get entranced. I see him looking up and down and was holding onto me a little tighter.

" _Cassiopeia, I wonder,_ " I thought, " _No. she's your sister. She wouldn't. She couldn't. I can't._ "

 _It was a dark time in Noxus. War broke loose with Demacia, and a big one. The Black Rose was joining in and Swain and Leblanc was wreaking havoc. Meanwhile, King Jarvan the III and Prince Jarvan the VI were cutting left and right. Cassiopeia had always hated the tension of wars. She said she will go to the river to meditate. However, late that night we heard a scream like Cassiopeia's scream. I ran._  
 _"Cassiopeia!" I screamed, looking desperately. The last thing I saw was a snake tail slithering through the brushes._

Garen started to moan. I opened my eyes, alerted. Then I realized I was squeezing his bandaged leg too hard.

"Sorry," I said, releasing his leg, "I just got a little distracted. You should be alright in 2 or 3 weeks, and should be able to walk on it."

"It's okay and thanks," he said, smiling another one of those gorgeous smiles that wanted to make me faint.

I guess it was time to pull off enough Cassiopeia's enchanting moves. I started getting prepared for 'the look' then stopped myself.

" _No. You can't. That was Cass's thing. I can't make Garen heads over heels in love with me to the point that he has no spine,_ " I thought.

I started to adjust my body to get on top of his. He didn't resist. In fact, smiling he adjusted his arms so that it rubbed my back freely and gave me my first kiss. A light one, but on the lips. He smiled and started twirling my hair between his fingers. I combed mine through his. Soon, I was in my bra and underwear and he was rubbing all over the place. I was patting and touching his chest, legs, feet, face, and mostly his underwear. We both decided to call it a night. I was really warm, Garen's clothes smelled nice, and his chest was actually a comfortable pillow. I put my arm underneath his head; thus, he won't have to sleep on the hard rock floor.

"Sweet dreams," I said.

Thank you all for your support! While I was writing chapter 3 today I got writers block. So don't expect it too soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Life in a Cave

Hello! Before we start, I would like to thank RoseAttack for betaing this. Going through my writer's block was tough, but here it is! Enjoy. Updated on 5/23/16.

 _I was in a low valley, trying to find my sister._

 _"Riven, do you see anything? I said._

 _"No, but we can keep looking further," Riven said._

 _"Ugh, I don't understand. Why would she leave me?"_

 _"Maybe she had a reason. Maybe something happened ,and she didn't want you to know," Riven said. Pausing for a moment, she said,"Hey Kat? Have you seen this cave before?"_

 _We used to come here a lot, Riven and I. I never seen this before either. But of course, last time we've been here was when we were both 16. We haven't touched this place for years._

 _"Focus. Remember why we are here," I said, looking towards the cave._

 _"Yea, yea, yea, finding your sister."_

 _I crouched down._

 _"The snake tail was here," I thought._

 _"Kat!" Riven screamed, running towards me._

 _She grabbed me by the arms, and I was confused. Then, I saw it. It would be hard to miss a huge boar charging at you. It took a while for my system to kick into overdrive. When it did, I broke free from Riven,_ _and ran as fast as I could._

I woke up, electrified.

"Riven," I said, faintly.

Garen must've felt me moved.

"Mmm… Up so early?" He said, sleepily.

"Sorry, bad dreams." I said.

"No worries."

I got out from my cocoon of warmness, and the cold welcomed me into its arms. I tried to find my way to the cave's exit, but I kept stumbling over rocks.

"It's too dark." I muttered to myself.

Finally, I made it to the cave's exit. It was completely barricaded with rock. I felt the surface for any trace of holes, cracks, or anything. Nothing that I can see or feel. I found my way back to my cocoon of warmness and tuck myself in with Garen. I snuggled closer to him. He smiled. I closed my eyes as Garen wrapped his hand around my body. He enveloped me in his warmness, and I let him do it.

 _This is crazy. Why am I trusting him? This is wrong. No, that's not wrong. Hugging the enemy simply because he is warm and soft? That's wrong._

He was gradually showing his love and affection towards me, and I was gradually accepting it. He rolled over and his head leaned forward for a kiss. I felt him move, and I let him kiss me. Although he kissed me several times, this was the first one where he kissed me fully and I fully accepted it. I was so in my train of thought, I almost missed Garen's moan.

"What's wrong?" I said, concerned.

"My leg," He said, moaning.

"Shit, my bad."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. It's just sore."

He lifted me and put me on top of him. Our legs were entangled between one another. We were both exploring each other's bodies, and playing with each other's hair. I felt him rub my boobs. I slowly moved my hand down to his penis. I felt the cloth that was his underwear, and pulled it down.

"Mmmmm," Garen said. That broke the barrier. His hands were all over my body, and mine was at his nipples. I started to tease them. He started groaning when I did.

"Does this hurt?" I said.

"No, I just have sensitive nipples," he said, wrapping his hand around my waist, "It's one of my weaknesses."

I smiled. I continued to tease them, and his moaning got louder and more constant. His arms were back at my boobs. We were kissing, and still exploring each other's body. Finally, our lips were raw, and our hands were tired. I rested my head on his chest. I put my bra back on, and he pulled up his underwear. Now, we were just playing with each other's hair.

 _His hair is soft._

"Mmm, your hair smells nice," he said, sniffing.

"Thanks?" I said, confused.

He pulled me closer to the point where I was afraid I was going to leave a dent in his chest. Then, even in the very dim light I noticed something. On his chest, right above his underwear, was a tattoo. It looked like a star but I couldn't tell. I decided to ask him later. I fell asleep with him ruffling my hair.

Next time I woke up, sunlight was streaming in from the holes from the rocks.

I guess there are holes all along. It was just too dark to see it.

Garen was already up making some kind of instant breakfast.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he said, handing me what looks to be like a bowl of instant oatmeal and a spoon.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Garen was now wearing some clothes. A plain,white v-neck T-Shirt and shorts. The T-Shirt was a bit tight for Garen and was outlining his body perfectly.

"How's your leg?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"I think it's doing better, but my bandage is now red," he said, sounding concerned.

I moved closer and examined it.

"Yea, it looks like you might need a new bandage. I think I might have one in my survival kit," I said, beckoning him to me. He came over obediently and sat down. I unwrapped his bandage. The cut didn't look too bad.

"The cut has gotten smaller and healed. But a cut like this you should expect a permanent mark," I said, looking at him.

"Like the one on your eye?" He said.

I slipped into a trance. That failed assignation. Damn, it.

"Katarina? Earth to Katarina," Garen said, shaking me gently.

"Sorry, I spaced out," I said.

"I kind of noticed."

"Anyways, you don't need a bandage. This is not a wound anymore. It healed unnaturally fast, but then again I should not be surprised. You do regenerate fast on the battlefield," I said. Suddenly, we heard a boom. Rocks were flying everywhere. Garen tucked me inside his shirt, and I heard a laugh. A laugh that I knew too well. A laugh that can strike fear even in my heart.

I think the dialogue and spacing in between is a little too big, but it's for your convenience! (I hope.) Enjoy! I planned out Chapter 4 so it'll be a short wait.


	4. Chapter 4- What I have to Do

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the HUGE delay. This chapter has some rated M content in it, but it will still be rated T for the general public. Anyways, I hope you can enjoy this story, despite the goriness. Don't worry, though, I don't go in huge detail! Thank you for being patient.

 **Chapter 4**

 **What You Have to Do**

I coughed. Dust was swirling around me.

"Draven," I said, untucking myself from Garen's shirt. I walked to where Draven was standing. Draven was taller than his brother, but definitely not stronger in terms of physical strength. He had black hair, and right now he was wearing a fur minx coat. He also smiled deviously. I felt myself wrapping my hand against one of my knives. I wasn't going to kill him, but at best I could knock him unconscious and break out of this joint. But what in the world would I do with Garen then? I can't exactly walk the streets of Noxus without someone seeing me. Oh well, first Draven, and then I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

" Katarina," Draven said in his sing-song voice, "Drop the knife."

Shit. How did he know? I can't wait until I knock him out.

"And why should I?" I asked, aggressively.

"If you know what is best for you, you will," Draven, said, smiling.

I stopped for a moment and poundered. He wouldn't confront me alone. He knows I hate him, and that I will kill anyone in my path if someone gets in the way of my plans. I felt my hands release the knife.

" _What is this?"_ I thought, " _Am I showing emotions? Ugh, I'm getting soft."_

"Fine," I said, putting back the knife in my belt.

"Nice choice, Katarina," said a new voice, which turned out to be Darius.

I was right. Draven wouldn't have come without backup. I walked next to a wall and slumped down.

"Oh, I see that you kept Garen alive and well," Darius said, "Thank you, we'll take over from here."

After quick exchange of talking, Draven and Darius knocked out Garen with a specialized laser that emits enough electricity to paralyze, but not enough to kill. Garen fell to the ground in less than 3 seconds. They tied Garen up and tried to carry him to the car, but after 10 minutes, they gave up and called for backup. Garen was starting to regain conscious, but was still dazed and paralyze.

"You know, Katarina," Draven said, "It'll be nice for you to help."

I smiled sweetly, and said, "Oh, I wish I could, but I don't want to."

Draven and Darius sighed. I smiled, joyful. Soon, back up arrived and together they carried Garen to the trunk. It took some work, but they did it successfully. Garen grunted when they threw him into the trunk. Darius and Draven got in the car and started the engine.

"Do you want to come with us," asked Darius.

I heard Draven grunt.

"Oh, I supposed I could," I said, getting in the car before Draven could say anything.

Soon, we pulled into glorious Noxus. It smelled like after a festival, and the atmosphere was joyful, once the citizens found out I was okay. I wasn't used to all this attention. Usually whenever I was out in public with Draven and Darius, they would notice them not me. I was in their shadow. And I liked it. I usually just stalked around with Talon. Speaking of Talon, I was wondering how he was doing. Was Louvre taking care of him? Does he even cook on Louvre's day off?

"Duchess Katarina," some said, "We're so glad you're okay!"

Others just smiled and waved. Darius and Draven pulled into the castle, and ,with the help of others, dragged Garen to the dungeon. Five hours later, Draven got impatient and woke Garen up with a sudden jolt of electricity. Garen's arms and legs were stretched out to form an X one feet above the ground. Darius and Draven had stripped him of his clothes, except for an underwear that Darius had ordered to put on him, which looked about 4 sizes too small.

"Ugh," Garen said, moaning, "Where am I?"

Garen looked like a deer in headlights. He started to rattle his chains, and tried to break out.

"Garen, I hope you find your stay pleasant," Darius said, wearing a cracked smile.

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable," Draven said, wearing the same smiled.

People started to shout out suggestions on what to do first. Darius soon stopped them.

"Let's start out easy," Darius said, eyeing Garen deviously.

"Okay," Garen said, "But what are you going to do with my body?"

"Oh, you'll see."

He walked over to the equipment and handed everyone a whip. He offered me one, but I said that I wanted to go home and freshen up.

"Okay, but stop by later okay?" Darius said.

"Sure," I said.

I started to leave, but Darius stopped me.

"Oh! Bring Talon, too. I would love to see his expression."

"Uh.. Okay. I'll try."

Darius turned his head back to the others. Draven was itching to get his hand on Garen.

"On the count of three," Darius said.

"You're seriously -" Garen said, cringing.

"One," Darius interrupted.

"Not going to-"

"Two"

"Do this."

"Three!"

Soon, the air was filled with sounds of leather touching skin, and a little scream from Garen now and then. However, no one took mercy. They continued on and after a minute of hell for Garen, Darius finally halted. It took Garen a minute to catch his breath. His body was scraped, and some wounds started to form. His chest was bright red, and his legs were worse. Garen looked battered and defeated, while Darius wore a triumphant smile. Garen's hair was damp and moist and his face flooded with perspiration.

"You call that easy?" Garen said, after catching his breath.

"Of course!" Darius said, smiling an innocent smile.

By the time I came back, everyone was gone. I went into Garen's room and found him there. This time, he was laid on the ground, but still in his X shape. His body was bright red, and he had scars all over. His underwear was in bad condition, and it looked as if it was about to fall off. His body was shiny, so that either meant he lost a lot of water from sweating or Darius had oil him. His hair was messier than usually, and he was breathing deeply. I went over and touched him.

"Please don't touch me," Garen muttered, pleading.

"Relax," I said, touching him lightly over the chest.

"Oh, it's just you," Garen said, smiling, "I thought it was someone else, sorry."

"Someone else?!" I said, slapping him teasingly on his face.

Garen must've been more sore than I originally thought because he cringed.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing his cheek.

"It's okay," Garen said, smiling weakly.

If he looked battered and defeated earlier, right now he looked like he was carrying the world on his shoulders for a day. I opened the food I brought with me, and started to hand feed Garen. He ate without protest. After a while we had finished, and I threw the food away. Then, Darius came through the door.

"Ah, Garen, I see you're awake now," Darius said, smiling deviously.

Garen squirmed, rattling the chains. It seems no use and then he stayed still, preparing for whatever Darius had on hand. He closed his eyes, and sighed momentarily. He wore a sad expression, and seemed to be willing to survive another round of pain and torment.

"Time for round 2. Also, it seems Kat will be joining us," Darius said, eyeing me.

"No, I was just here to rub alcohol on him," I said, hoping Darius wouldn't catch the lie.

"That's gotta sting"

I sighed in relief.

"So Kat, where are you going?"

Crap.

"Uh, I was just heading to dinner actually," I said, flustered.

"Kat, why are you blushing?" Darius asked, suspiciously.

Then he gasped.

"You got a date, don't you?"

"What?! No, no, no." I said, rushing out the door.

"Have fun with Talon!" Darius called after me, for some reason assuming that Talon would ever ask me out.

I went to the room where they kept all of the victims' possession. I finally found what I was looking for: Garen's sword. I'll need it. Then I headed out. Not towards my favorite dining place. No. I headed for Demacia. I hated what I was doing, but I need to do what I needed to do. Help Demacia release Garen, without Noxus knowing. Under the moonlight, I shall flee. And by dawn, I should reach the gates of Demacia. Hopefully, no one would see me, and security at the Demacian castle was weak. I just had to get in there. I had to.

Hoped you enjoy this. It might be awhile for my next post, since my mind is blank on Chapter 5. I got the beginning work out, though. See you all later, I guess!


	5. Chapter 5- The Black Rose Will Bloom

**Chapter 4**

 **The Black Rose Will Bloom Once More.**

 **Sorry for the delay! I was thinking about what to do for this chapter, and although I had a general idea, I couldn't put it in words. Anyways enjoy!**

I rushed past the door, out of the castle, clutching Garen's sword to my chest. There was a stinging pain as the point punctured my skin, but Garen was probably experiencing worse. Far worse. Soon, in around 30 minutes, I made it to the outskirts of the city. Branches and twigs snapped under my feet. I stopped for a while and held my chest to catch my breath. I stayed like this for around 3 minutes. Memories rushed through my head. Cassiopeia's disappearance, Riven's death, Talon's joining of the family, and my father missing. I sighed. I don't want to add Garen to my list of things that I remember when I'm sad. I sighed and continued on.

As I was running I heard, "Where are you going Katarina?" I turned around quickly, trying to catch sight of something. I heard a rustling sound, and maneuvered swiftly to the left. It was an axe.

" _Draven."_

"It looks like you don't have your knives," Draven said, showing himself, smiling.

 _Shit. I did forget them. What do I do?_

"Poor Katarina, all helpless with no one here," Draven said, still wearing his cracked smile.

Draven threw another axe. I wasn't prepared for this one. I hopped right, but not before it cut my torso. I gave a cry of pain.

"Awh, did I hurt you?" he asked.

I got up. He tried to throw another axe, but I was too fast. One second I was 12 feet away from him. The next, I was behind him. I grabbed Garen's sword from under my over coat, and slammed it down. Then, a red bolt of what seems to me like lightning. It struck Draven and he fell. I looked at the sword.

 _Did I do that? Ugh this is no time to be in shock. You have no excuse if you don't get your brain into overdrive right now, Katarina._

I had to hold back tears of pain, since the wound in my torso was still bleeding. I just hoped that it wouldn't get infected. Soon, after many scratches, blisters, and minutes, I arrive to Demacia. I gasped in awe. It was beautiful. If it was pretty at day time, it was majestic during the night. I was mesmerized by the moving light, and the soft,yellow glow the castle seemed to give off. Cars were going fast, and there seems to be a festive buzz across the atmosphere.

 _Do they know? Do they know that Garen is gone? Jarvan probably hid this._

A few guards noticed me. I charged at them and knocked them down.

"Let me in and you'll see the light of tomorrow," I said.

"No, never," said the guard, fear in his eyes.

I glared at him. He stared back. We stood there for a while. Finally, like the coward he was, he opened the gate.

"Please don't kill me. I have a family," he said.

"Thank you," I said, then handing him some money.

He looked at me in awe- probably wondering why I was so nice. I then walked to a stall that sold exactly what I needed. Luckily, the store keeper didn't recognize me and I bought some knives and a cloak. They weren't the best, but they will do. I pulled the hood over my head, hiding my red hair. Now if only I can do something about my wound. I walked up to the gate of the Demacian castle. I studied the guards' formation and the floor plan. Didn't seem too intricate. After threatening the lives of some of the guards, bribing others, a few hops, and some flips, I was at a window. I was able to open it without making a sound. Below me, Jarvan, Lux, Xin Zhao, Quinn, Shyvana, and Jayce were eating diner. I'm guessing Demacia needed Jayce's technology skills, and Lux had come along to meet Jayce. This was the first time I've seen Jayce, too. He looked more handsome in real life, but I knew he was a playboy.

"So," Jayce said, smiling tightly, "I heard Garen was missing."

"Yea," Lux said sadly, "We didn't want to arouse fear in the city, so we didn't tell the citizens."

"This must be hard for you guys. Now Noxus has 4 legends- Darius, Draven, Vladimir, and Katarina," Jayce said.

"Now, now," Jarvan said, "Darius is stupid and blunt."

I snorted. Of course he was.

"Draven is crazy," Jarvan continued, "and Vlad kills people randomly, so he's more of a neutral opponent than an actual one."

Huh. Maybe that's why so many of Noxus troops die from blood poisoning. I'm sure Swain wouldn't mind as long as we win. Suddenly, I saw how gory we were and cringed.

"And Katarina is-" said Jarvan. Was he seriously trying to trash talk the great Katarina? Oh, hell no. No way was I going to let THAT happened. I prepared to leap down, on top of Jayce since he was the closest.

I interrupted him, "Beautiful? Graceful? Amazing? Talented? Skillful?" I asked, hopping down, hitting my mark. Jayce took a few step back, but did not fall. Lux gasp and hid under the table. Jayce tried to shake me off. Xin and Quinn was ready to attack.

"Get off my back, woman!" Jayce cried, still trying to shake me off.

"Relax," I said, smiling.

"And why should we trust you?" Quinn demanded.

"For one, I know where Garen is."

Then, Lux got out from under the table, her eyes glistening with hope.

I got off of Jayce. Shyvana told her not to be too hopeful. Xin started to lighten his grip on his spear. Jayce sat back down, but still holding his hammer. I held out the sword.

"Recognize this?" I asked, already knowing their answer.

They all gasped. Jarvan ordered all of the guards out. They all stared at the sword, the blue gem glistening in the light. It was unmistakably Garen's. It had a fine handle and a sharp blade.

"Where is he?" Jarvan said, raising his voice.

"You'll see," I said, smirking, "But first I'm a bit hungry."

I got up from my seat and walked to the platter of food. I grabbed a glass plate and started piling food on it. They all looked at me with disbelief. I sighed.

"Relax," I said, "It's no use if we start going now. Darius is still there. All we have to do is hope that-"

Oh no. My pupils started to enlarge. Lux caught that. She was about to say something, but Shyvana shushed her. I was having that moment when the world just stops revolving. That moment when you realize something important. That moment when you know you're already to late.

"Lux?" I asked.

"Yes?" Lux asked, with glowing eyes.

"Is Garen a virgin?"

Jarvan choked, "Are you seriously thinking about making him lose his virginity?"

"No!" I said.

"Then what?"

"Well, we have to hurry."

"Wait, I'm still confused," Lux asked.

"Darius is gay." I said. I'm sure he hates Garen, but I know that he loved Garen's body. Tall and muscular, who wouldn't?

"So?"

Shyvana was starting to catch on. She was a bright one. I see Xin and Quinn catching on, too. Jayce was still grasping the idea that Darius was gay. Jarvan and Lux was clueless.

"What Katarina mean is," Shyvana said, drawing out the words, "Garen might lose his virginity to Darius."

Jarvan, Jayce, and Lux's jaw dropped wide open. I put on my hood. It felt wrong to betray Noxus, but at the same time I felt like I was important. In Noxus, no one seemed to appreciate Talon and me. Although in Demacia they aren't quite friendly, I was still getting much more appreciation than I did in Noxus. My eyes started to well up. I knew I couldn't cry, so I held back my tears and gulped. I kept my head down and focused. On one hand, if I saved Garen then I could lead a life that was worth living. But was it really worth leaving Swain, Darius, Louvre, Talon, and hell, even Draven? Ugh. This was all so confusing. Soon, we were in the borders of Noxus. I took the lead. I knew all the dark alleys that no one could see, all of the sewer passages that no one knew about, and all of the streets that no one bothered to go to. I knew how we can infiltrate the castle,and I knew how we could do it without being seen. After 20 minutes of walker through sewage, through dark alleys, and abandoned streets, we finally made it. Surprisingly, all of us were decently clean. Only a few damp spots on clothes and a stink now and then, but other than that we were fine. I peered through the window. Of course it would be tainted black.

"Okay," I said, "We might have to break in."

It was risky, but it might just work. We had enough to overpower them. I just wasn't sure if Swain and Leblanc would come to play with Garen.

"We could try and break in through explosives, but I don't carry them on me," I said, doubting if the others do.

"I do," Jayce spoke up.

Wait, what? I seriously need to rethink what goes in my purse, and what stays out. Then again, Jayce does carry around that huge hammer, so it shouldn't be too surprising. I see Lux starting to question why Jayce would have explosives, but Shyvana shushed her. It was always like that. Lux would ask a stupid question and Shyvana will stop her. Shyvana was the sister I never had, but I could've had. Cassiopeia would always get me out of trouble. Oh, and she would always steal my crushes and twist them around her finger, but that was besides the point. We walked around the corner. I avoided all the twigs and didn't rustle any leaves. However, I swear if these stupid Demacians and Jayce break one more twig, I will kill all of them. I calmed down. They're new to this assassin life. We finally made it to the front door successfully without making another sound. Jayce quietly set up the bomb. I was hoping it wouldn't cause too much off an explosion. It didn't. It made quite a sound though. The alarm started blaring. I knew what to do.

"Charge," I commanded, "Don't stop until room 18."

Lux casted a ray of light, burning through the rooms and all the guards. It was really helpful, but it was only linear, so some of the guards moved to the side. Jayce ran ahead, knocking guards unconscious on the ground. Quinn sent Valor to do her dirty work for her. She said something along the lines of "Valor, look a snack!" so maybe the bird was a carnivore? Shyvana and Jarvan stayed in the back, fending off the rest. I was right behind Jayce, but before Lux. We were blindlessly running towards the right - I hope -direction. We almost ran past Talon. With a swift blade, he caught me out guard.

"Katarina?" He asked, doubtingly.

No time. There was no time for this. I knocked him out unconsciously. Lux screamed.

"Go!" Shyvana said, pushing Lux. We bursted into the right room. Just in time, too, apparently. There was Darius and Garen. Garen struggling to get away from Darius, and Darius, wearing a cracked smile, inching closer and closer to Garen. When we entered, Darius let go of Garen and looked surprised.

"Let him go," Jarvan said, "It's us versus you. I advise you give up."

Something wasn't right about this set up. No. Why would they leave Garen and Darius alone, with those weak guards? Of course, there was Talon but usually there was another high official. I felt something wasn't right. I ran to Jarvan and knocked him down. Shyvana gave out a burst of surprise, but soon caught on as to why I did it.

"Oh, silly Naive Jarvan," said the new voice, belonging to Leblanc.

"Yesssss," said another voice, this time Swain, "We got you right in our palms."

"Ooof!" I managed to get out, with Shyvana practically on me.

"Why?" She said, in a dreadful voice.

I shook my head as if to say, "I didn't do it."

He shook hers to say, "You deceiving bitch."

Soon, all of the Demacians and Jayce were tied up and lined up against the wall. Swain and Leblanc discussed privately on what to do. Darius gave me one of his shoulder rubs and whispered, "Good job." However, I didn't feel good. My intentions were good, but my plan was horrible. Because of me, the Demacians were in this situation. I guess this is the universe telling me that I should not go out of my way and help others. It's just not my style. I wasn't generous, I was hardly ever nice. Yet, I tried to free Garen. I also somehow managed to gain the Demacian trust. And trust was a really important thing. I can not lose it.

"I have to say," said Leblanc.

"I didn't know Katarina had it in her," Swain finished, "But now we have new toys to play with."

"But did she really have to knock me out like that?" Draven whined, "She could've destroyed my face."

"Oh shut up," Swain said, with a wave of his hand.

Darius walked up to Jayce, "I especially like this one," he said grinning, fantasizing on what to do with Jayce.

"Maybe I can scar that poor chest of his," Darius said, rubbing Jayce's chest, and then punching it hard. I heard a grunt.

"Or maybe," Darius continued, muttering.

"Anyways," Swain interrupted, "Katarina you do the honors." Swain handed me a torturing instrument. It was some sort of electricity device. I was not familiar with this. I used it maybe once or twice, and the results were always devastating on the victim.

I hesitated.

"Why the hesitation?" Leblanc said.

"Do you remember your duty as an elite commander of the Black Rose," Swain said.

I saw the Demacian shiver in fright, and Lux's eyes widen. They heard about the Black Rose. They knew what we did. Of course, they knew what was coming to them. I smiled, wickedly.

"Yes," I said, "I do."


End file.
